


Matt's Fault

by orphan_account



Category: daredevil - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Matt's fault. This was all Matt's fault. Those were the thoughts echoing through his head as Foggy was tortured in front of him.

Every hitched breath. Every barely suppressed scream. Every fear and pain induced skip of Foggy's stumbling heart. All of it was Matt's fault.

Matt had crossed Fisk. Matt had taken on more than he was able to handle. He had enraged the Kingpin. He had caused this . . .and now Foggy was paying the price. _Foggy_ was hurting. _**Foggy**_ would die for Matt's mistake. 

With each increasingly labored breath, each additional drop of blood spilled, each chaotic, desperate run of Foggy's fading heartbeat, it became more and more certain that he wouldn't survive this. He would die here. In pain. Scared. Thinking that Matt didn't care, because that was the last thing he had told him, ("Get away from me! Didn't I ask you to stay out of my life!? Why can't you understand I meant it?! Why can't your just stay away?!?" . . .only he hadn't meant it. Not at all. He had just been trying to chase Foggy away so he would be safe. He was trying to protect him! . . . .it hadn't worked).

Matt wanted to stop this, but he couldn't. His limbs were heavy from the drugs that had been pumped into his system. Enough to immobilize him. Enough to make even his tongue too heavy to move properly in his mouth. Preventing him from saying anything. Any words of comfort, declarations of love, or fervent apologies, however late they may be. He couldn't say any of them. That was his punishment. Well part of it, because even as he had no control over his body, he was still perfectly aware.

The drugs weighed him down, yet they were not enough to distance him from the horrible reality in front of him. Not enough to interfere with his all too clear perception of the man he loved suffering. Not enough to block out sound the of Foggy's bones breaking as they took a sledge hammer to his legs, or the screams of agony that followed. Not enough to block the smell of burned flesh as a hot iron sizzle angry through the air and made contact. Not enough to silence the zing of a knife, or to keep the coppery taste of blood, getting stronger by the minute, off of Matt's tongue.

Matt's stomach lurched, and he started to feel faint. It was too much. He prayed for unconsciousness. He begged to be allowed to be mercifully unaware of what was happening around him, because he was a coward. He couldn't face this. He would selfishly rather blackout then be forced to listen to one more sound of distress from Foggy. He couldn't listen to him die in slow motion. It would kill him. 

Worse. It would leave he alive, but raw and bleeding for the rest of his miserable days; knowing that he had brought this fate on the best man he knew. The only person who saw Matt, and instead of being repelled like any reasonable person should be, actually somehow managed to love him. Well, at least until Matt broke his heart and drove him away.

Now Foggy's heart was being literally broken. Drained of its lifeblood by close to a dozen stab wounds. Pushed to its limit by pain, adrenaline, and lack of oxygen. Racing, stuttering, and fighting on. Trying to circulate whatever oxygen could be gathered in the weak gasps Foggy could manage, (which were shorter and fewer by the minute). Struggling, and failing. Slowing. Weakening. Fading. . . . stilling. Stopping. . . . .silent.

No!

Matt had imagined it. He had to have! 

Foggy!

"And that, Mr. Murdock, is why you never, ever threaten me."


End file.
